After Mission
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: Madara necesita ayuda con las compras debido a su dolor de espalda, así que Obito con gusto brindara su ayuda. Ahora, si tan solo Madara no fuera tan reacio a contarle porque le duele la espalda... Esto huele a Senju encerrado. / Drabble / What-if


**Notas de autor****: **Sé que debería estar terminando mis otros fics, o continuando mi long-fic para el BigBang challenge, pero...

_Issy von Schweetz_, esto es pa' ti :3

**Pedido de mi querida amiga secreta: **Madara, cualquier genero. (yo pensaba que pedirías romance, pero bueno, te escribí de todo un poco (?) xD)

* * *

**After Mission**

* * *

.

—Abuelo...

—Que no soy tu abuelo.

—Entonces… ¿Tío Maddy?

Si no fuera por su dolor de espalda mataría al chico, ganas no le faltaban después de todo. ¿Es acaso un delito matar a niños ruidosos? Prácticamente le estaría haciendo un favor a la aldea y al medio ambiente.

Madara cerró los ojos y masajeo su sien. Maldijo a Hashirama por haberlo llamarlo por aquel estúpido apodo frente a todos los mocosos del clan. Hasta el día de hoy escucha "Maddy-sama" en cada esquina.

—¿Qué pasa, Obito?

—¿Donde quiere que deje la bolsa de compras cuando lleguemos? —preguntó el niño con aquellos sinceros ojos negros y resplandeciente sonrisa. Si no fuera porque Madara trataba a diario con el Senju idiota estaría mucho más molesto y asqueado de ver tanta felicidad e inocencia junta.

Pero tal como eran las cosas, al parecer es el único Uchiha capaz de soportar estar alrededor de Obito por largos periodos de tiempo.

—En ningún sitio, yo puedo hacerlo solo.

—¿Eh? Pero abuelo, si hace poco en el mercado apenas y podía cruzar la calle ¡Ay! —dijo Obito dejando escapar un chillido al ser golpeado en la cabeza por el bastón del Uchiha mayor.

—Tengo cincuenta años, no cien.

—¡¿Y entonces porque usa bastón?!

—Tch, no tengo que darle explicaciones a mocosos como tú.

—¡Hey! ¡Dentro de poco me graduaré de la academia! ¡Mocosa su abuela! ...aunque prácticamente estaría llamando a mi propia tatarabuela una mocosa ¿no? ¿Sigue siendo válido?

Madara no contestó, tan solo se limitó a rodar sus ojos y seguir subiendo la colina hacía su hogar. Había salido a hacer las compras al ver que_ alguien_ se había terminado todo lo que estaba en la alacena durante los tres días que había estado ausente de la aldea. Desde que lo nombraron parte del consejo de la aldea, además de capitán de la policía, se ha vuelto un tanto raro de su parte tomar misiones. Sin embargo, con una posible tercera guerra en el horizonte, quedarse encerrado en su oficina era lo que menos deseaba hacer.

Hashirama lloró ese día, no queriendo despegar sus manos de la ropa del Uchiha, y solo cuando este desenvainó la espada y amenazó con obligarlo a soltarlo fue que finalmente lo dejó ir.

Aún se encontraban a unos buenos diez metros de su residencia cuando la puerta principal de esta se abrió de golpe, dejando salir a un Hashirama con el cabello alborotado y un yukata blanca que parecía haber sido echada encima al apuro.

—¡Maddy! ¡Vuelve a Gusu conmigo! —fue el grito que dio antes de parar en seco al ver a los dos presentes. Su tristeza evaporándose en el aire para dar paso a una gran sonrisa—. ¡Maddy! —exclamó, echándose a abrazar al otro.

— ¿Qué demonios es un Gusu? —preguntó Madara con un tic nervioso en su ojo y una mueca ante el dolor de espalda y cadera que el abrazo estaba renovando.

—Quise decir cama. ¡Desperté y no estabas! Pensé que tal vez te habías ido de la aldea de nuevo.

—Tú me mandaste de misión, idiota.

—¡Sí, pero no quería! …¡ah, hola Obito!

El niño en cuestión escuchó las palabras, y miró el bastón que ahora reposaba en el suelo, proceso la información y dejo las bolsas en el piso.

—¡Buenos días lord Hokage! ¡Será mejor que me vaya, ya estoy algo tarde a clases! ¡Adiós!

Después de todo, Asuma le debe ahora treinta ryo.

.

* * *

**Notas finales: **No sabía que escribir, así de complicado estaba.

No he escrito mucho con Madara así que espero que este IC y que no haya decepcionado a mi AS con mi decisión final de hacer comedia, con un poco de family y romance en la mezcla. Si es que notan apresurados los diálogos es que me toco acortar por el limite de palabras, espero que todos hayan entendido que Maddy y Hashi cogieron la noche anterior xD.

Este es un pequeño drabble de regalo por el cuarto (¿quinto?) aniversario (que no sé si es que era este mes o si ya nos pasamos) de conocer a las mods y miembros de los foros "La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas" y "Secreto en el valle del fin". Las quiero mucho a todas, gracias por ser mis amigas *heart*


End file.
